Xee Xar
Xee Xar is a female Sarafid Dowd'i Sarafid Kardoness, daughter of Sarafid Shah Hand Rahan IV and Xo Loren. She is introduced in the book The Kingdom of Skulls. Initially one of the possible heirs to the throne of the Sarafid Dowd'i Kingdom she takes the throne in Syropha 329AE and after this is known as Sarafid Shah Xee Xar I. She is protected and served by the r'Vondrasha and advised by an elderly Sarafid Dowd'i Em Yae and was mentored by Jun Mo before his death. History In 329AE she was Sarafid Kardoness of the colony Tualf Seni on the moon Sor Lois in the Rubi-Ka System, one of the most important colonies in the Kingdom. She had taken over after her brother Greg Agar's death, when he had been mentoring her. As such she has been on the front lines of their war with the Tincarma for years. The Kingdom of Skulls Xee Xar is Sarafid Kardoness of Sor Lois knowing that she is facing the final few days of the colony as they face the insurmountable odds of the Tincarma when first contact with the ScSS Seraphic is made. The Seraphic crew find evidence that the Tualf Seni colony was built on a Tincarma hatchery, killing a generation of Tincarma and starting the war which has raged ever since. Xee Xar is horrified to find that her people unintentionally started the war and decides to break orders and evacuate the colony in order to tell her father the truth of what happened. Her actions lead to the end of the Sarafid Dowd'i-Tincarma War and she is hailed as a hero, returning to Sor Lois to rebuild the colony. Phoenix In Syropha 329AE she attends the security briefing for the Federated Territories Agreement signing where it is noted she looks much healthier than she had before. When he father is assassinated the Dance of Death begins and she attempts to meet with Teph Mon at the Tower of the Phoenix but is ambushed. She survives, but Fuu Chi is killed, Zan Taz is injured and Pan Roth is mortally wounded. On the ScSS Seraphic she offers to give blood to save Pan Roth, against the wishes of the R'Vondrasha, but Pan Roth dies anyway. She escapes with the remaining R'Vondrasha to the SSV Ustama Poorer. Here she contacts her mother Xo Loren for advice. She and the R'Vondrasha advise her to flee the system. She disappears in the SSV Ustama Poorer. The ScSS Seraphic tracks her to Sor Lois where she requests to speak to Ejjina Mexonber-Quad and Tonga Braakl. She formally requested Star Command help her remove the Cameron Syndicate from the Sarafid Dowd'i Kingdom. Category:Sarafid Dowd'i Characters Physical Appearance She is tall and thin, and while she was once a great beauty years of stress, lack of sleep, front line battles and malnutrition had robbed her of much of this. By the time she takes the throne, with the end of the Sarafid Dowd'i-Tincarma War, she looks much healthier. She had black facial tattoo's that mark her as one of the royal family. When Sarafid Kardoness wears the ceremonial armour of the Sarafid Dowd'i Kingdom, but once she ascends to becoming Sarafid Shah she wears the regal clothes of office. Personality She is hardworking to the point of obsession, uncompromising on her stance of doing what she believes is right for her people and this generally makes her more unpopular than her sister Blu Tia. Category:Sarafid Dowd'i Characters